Sin elección
by Mika Soup
Summary: "– ¿Qué clase de Senpai se enamora de su acosadora?." "– La clase de Senpai que le acosaba mucho antes".


_**Disclaimer: Yandere Simulator y su historia original le pertenecen a YandereDev. El siguiente escrito, es de mi autoría, queda prohibido tomarlo sin mi autorización**_

* * *

 ** _Una pequeña informante_**

 _Senpai, nunca busqué un Senpai, no deseaba un Senpai, yo sólo quería sentir algo; no quería preocupar a mis padres, por el hecho de no sentir nada, como un simple robot, sería un fastidio. ¿Por qué debía conocerle a él?, ¿acaso no podía enamorarme de alguien de mi clase?, ¿no podía tener un mejor amigo que, mientras pasaramos el tiempo juntos, descubriera que ambos nos amábamos?, ¿por qué alguien mayor?, ¿por qué alguien tan lejano?... mi Senpai._

 _Es muy difícil tenerle, mas, no imposible; Senpai es tan hermoso que no dudo ni un poco que tendré muchas rivales; no sé exactamente cómo debería acercarme, quizá espiarlo es lo correcto; sí, recuerdo la adrenalina recorriéndome la primera vez que nos vimos._

 _He seguido a Senpai a todas partes, incluso sé donde vive, es un lugar maravilloso, como él, aunque es un poco inseguro; yo velo porque Sen_ _pai siempre esté a salvo, así que probé la capacidad de seguridad que hay en su casa, y es completamente deplorable; entré a su habitación por la ventana, mientras él comía con su madre, pude caminar por su cuarto, entrar al baño, tomar su cepillo de dientes, salir e ir a hacer las compras para la semana, sin que nadie me viera, o me lo impidiera; pobre Senpai, pero pronto, cuando sea mío, estará a salvo de todo_

 _Senpai es un caballero, tan amable, como un príncipe, puedo jurarlo, desde que vi a esa chica a su lado, ella parecía tan odiosa, fue tan grosera, sin embargo, él en lugar de contestarle agresivamente, se disculpó por llegar tarde._

 _Después de mirarle por bastante tiempo, y finalmente cuando le dejaron solo, le cuidé desde lejos, hasta que llegó a salvo a casa. Ese mismo día, aunque más tarde, recibí el extraño mensaje de una persona conocida como "Info-Chan", quien me ofreció su ayuda, a cambio de hacerle daño a mi rival principal… Osana Najimi, hasta ahora, no estoy segura de si debería aceptar su propuesta, es decir ¿herir a alguien? quizá no es visto como algo moralmente correcto, sin embargo, ella lo merece, por intentar quitarme a Senpai; merece la muerte._

* * *

 _Querría haber conocido a Senpai antes, mucho antes de ese sueño, antes de que Osana se le acercase, podría yo tener ahora el título de amiga de Senpai, y sería muy sencillo obtenerle. Senpai no rechazaría a nadie, es tan bueno y noble._

 _Senpai algún día se convertirá en mi esposo, me pregunto, ¿cómo será dormir en la misma cama con Senpai?, sólo yo podría hacer eso, colocar mi cepillo dental junto al suyo, besar a Senpai será maravilloso, abrazar a Senpai, y… hacer el amor con Senpai, tenerle cerca, y dentro, ser uno con él, es un sueño, que pronto, quiera o no será realidad._

" _ **No es la mejor historia de amor que contarle a tus hijos, el que lograses conquistar a su padre acabando con media escuela."**_

 _Eso no importa ahora, Senpai y yo crearemos una historia, una que sea maravillosa como la de mis padres, después de todo, Senpai es la primer persona a la que he amado._

* * *

– _¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?, estoy segura de que tienes intenciones escondidas.– Si llegase a cometer un error, lo pagaría muy caro._ _ **"¿De verdad Senpai lo vale?"**_

– _Tú y yo tenemos un objetivo en común, y te lo repito, su nombre es Osana Najimi, puedes rechazar mi ayuda, por tanto, hacerlo poco favorable para ti._

" _ **¿No es sospechoso?, que sin más, te ofrezca su ayuda para terminar con tus rivales, a cambio de algo que de por sí ya tienes que hacer para ser dueña completamente de Senpai…"**_

– _¿Qué ganas con ello?_

– _No te lo pienses más, o perderás a tu querido Senpai; ¿quieres escuchar mis motivos?, es muy simple, asesina a tu competencia, y yo haré un maravilloso artículo de ello, por supuesto, nunca te delatare, puedes estar segura, pero el diario escolar será mucho más popular, ese es mi beneficio._

 _Es cierto, que el diario escolar ya no parece interesante, y cada vez es leído por menos personas. Yo…_

– _Te tomaré la palabra, asegurate de cumplir al pie de la letra, si me traicionas después de todo, no dudes en que tú también te verás afectada, pagarás mucho peor de lo que puedo hacerlo yo, esa es mi condición._

 _Si es por amor, por esa persona especial, haré cualquier cosa, iré en contra de cada norma y razón social, dañaré a cualquiera, sin importar géneros, y aunque sea algo que detesto._

– _Confía en mí. Hazle tanto daño a Osana como sea posible, asegúrate de que no se sepa de ella hasta su muerte, y trato hecho._

" _ **Podría ser que la pequeña informante quiera a tu amado Senpai, nfu"**_

 _No responderé a este último mensaje, pero estoy hundida hasta el cuello._

* * *

 _No concilio el sueño, debo estudiar bastante, ser como un libro en blanco, y sacar provecho de cualquier cosa que se me ponga enfrente, con tal de vencer hasta a la última chica que quiera estar cerca de él, Senpai no necesita a nadie más que a mí, quizá, al principio se sienta desconcertado, por la muerte de tantas personas, así que, quizá deba procurar no llamar mucho la atención, y no asesinar a más de las necesarias, por suerte existen otras maneras de alejar a la competencia, de Senpai._

 _Mañana comienza todo, el plan para obtener el amor, que suena como una dieta, quizá un cambio de personalidad, "Diez semanas para ganar al chico de tus sueños"._

 _Siendo libre de mis padres, podré actuar sin confundir mis papeles._


End file.
